


Prisoner

by TerraZeal



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraZeal/pseuds/TerraZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taran Zhu has other ways of torturing prisoners beyond keeping them locked up in dungeons forever. Fairly plotless smut. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

_**AN:** Don't tell me I'm the only one who's thought of this. Seriously. Slash. Furry. Semi-rape. AU. Post-Siege, few years after._

 

 

 

 

_**Prisoner** _

 

 

Taran Zhu paced the arena in the Temple of the White Tiger. Xuen was present, as always. He knelt before the great tiger. His feelings were getting...worse? If that were the word.

 

“Mighty Xuen, what should I do? This monster...he arouses feelings in me I haven't felt since I lost my own wife. I know not what I should do. He is a monster. He willingly gave in to my worst enemy.”

 

The tiger inclined his head. “Do what you think will make you happy. If giving in will make you happy, do so. If denying your feelings makes you feel strong, then do so. I am not here to make decisions for you, simply to help you make them.” The White Tiger would have smiled if he could have.

 

“You are no help, as always, Xuen. Thank you anyway.” Taran Zhu bowed before the Celestial.

 

He sighed and paced down the hallway toward the dungeons. The Temple was where the Shado-Pan kept the most dangerous of criminals of Pandaria. Shaohao had proclaimed that the dungeons be disbanded, but this...this was impossible in the case of this monster. The monster who willingly allowed the Sha of Pride inside.

 

Snow Shard, a hardened Shado-Pan guardian was sleeping soundly outside the monster's cell. Taran Zhu felt a slight rage stir within him. She had the best job the Shado-Pan offered and she scorned it by sleeping?

 

“Snow! Wake up, you pathetic excuse for a Shado-Pan! You're supposed to be the best, and I find you sleeping on the job?”

 

Snow Shard jumped. “Lord Zhu! I wasn't expecting you! You rarely come to visit this...thing. I didn't think-”

 

“You're right. You didn't. Leave me. Leave us. Now.” Taran Zhu snarled at Snow Shard.

 

The Pandaren jumped and nodded. “As you wish, Lord Zhu.” She rushed from the room, to pray to Xuen, most likely.

 

Taran Zhu approached the heavily gated and guarded cell. No guards were near now. Snow had been all that was needed as of late. The monster inside wasn't such a monster anymore. The years had taken their toll. The Shado-Pan Lord gazed at the creature inside.

 

Gaunt, lank black hair hanging over a tattooed face, sunken gold eyes...a once strong, hard chest sunken and weak. Cheeks were sunken in a face that resembled his father's far too much. If it weren't for the color of his skin and eyes, he could be Grom's twin.

 

The creature growled at Taran Zhu, but did not move. Movement did nothing, after all. “Co...me...to...gloat...more, Pandaren?” He croaked. His Pandaren was weak, but understandable.

 

“I come to once again look upon the face of the creature who killed many of my kind. Who destroyed my Holy Land. Who took up with the enemy of his own free will. I will never understand you. Not if we both live hundreds of years.” Taran Zhu pulled off his hat and scarf, revealing his own gold eyes, locking with the creature's.

 

“Do...it. What you came for. Beat...me.” He laughed. Laughed and laughed. Taran Zhu was confused. He had never beat this creature, no matter how bad he wanted to.

 

“Who has been beating you? Tell me, now! Part of the treaty was no harm shall come to you under my...care!”

 

“No...one...you know...stupid Zhu....” The last came out a growl. The growl sent shivers down the Shado-Pan Lord's spine. Ecstasy or fear? He still hadn't figured it out. Did he really hate this monster?

 

Taran Zhu withdrew the set of keys, the ONLY set of keys to this creature's cell, from his belt. He carefully undid the locks. His pet was handcuffed and bound, but it never hurt to be too careful. The Lord of the Shado-Pan pinched his nose against the smell. The monster had a chamber pot, but would rather sit in his own shit, likely just to spite the Shado-Pan guards.

 

“What do you want?” He asked the creature.

 

“Free...dom....you....” A laugh. More like a growl, a low choking noise. “You...will...be...mine, Taran Zhu. Bastard who put me...here. This...prison.” The poorly spoken Pandaren was getting on Lord Zhu's nerves.

 

“Speak orcish or common, I care not for your broken Pandaren!” Taran Zhu kicked a pile of shit at the creature.

 

“Very well. If that is what my _Lord_ wishes.” A grim smile forced itself across the prisoner's face. “Why do you always come here Lord Zhu? What are you looking for? Forgiveness? Punishment? Revenge?”

 

“It is none of your concern why I come here. You are scum. You are a prisoner. You are a slave. You are nothing. Prisoners need no explanation.”

 

“You have a reason. You won't tell me, but you have a reason.” A sneer. Grim and mocking. “You won't hurt me. Your Treaty.....your precious Treaty with that _slave_ of a leader. The one who calls himself slave. Not a TRUE Warchief.” He laughed. A self-hating, mocking laugh.

 

Taran Zhu approached the creature, the stink of piss and shit filled his nostrils. He blocked it out. “You make you sick. What you did. What you do. Who you are. I should kill you. Put you out of your misery...”

 

“Once again, you won't lay a finger on me because of your precious Thrall. Whether or not he is Warchief, people still look to him as if he is.” He giggled at Taran Zhu.

 

The pandaren lord resisted the urge to pummel him. He tugged gently on the prisoner's handcuffs. Dark blood coated them, as if he had fought and resisted for so long that there was more blood than metal. The blood was ancient. Years old. The prisoner fought no more.

 

Why? There was no need. The handcuffs were never coming off. No amount of fighting would help him. Taran Zhu glanced at his monster's eyes. They glowed with the same gold as his own. A fierce grin crossed his face, showing his prominent tusks in the torchlight.

 

“Do you want them off? Just for tonight?” The Shado-Pan Lord slid a hand under the cuffs. Xuen had said he wouldn't judge him either way. Hate, love, weren't they just opposites of the same coin? He felt no hate now, just lust. Lust he'd been denying for years.

 

“No. Leave them.” The monster laughed, the same strange growling laugh he gave once before. Taran Zhu couldn't help himself. He felt himself harden at the voice. The thick, deep voice he so eagerly awaited hearing each day.

 

“Do you want me? Will you let me have you?” Taran Zhu teasingly pulled the cuffs holding the prisoner's feet, which were also congealed with blood and soaked with feces. The pandaren ran a hand through the monster's feces. Soft, warm. He ran his feces-covered hand over the monster's tattoos.

 

“I don't want to see those black marks. I want to see you as you should have been.”

 

The monster just laughed. “Do what you want with me, Lord. I am your humble prisoner.”

 

“Never humble. Never.” Taran Zhu ripped the cuffs forward. The prisoner let out a growl of pain as the spikes built into the cuffs cut into his thick skin. He sucked in a breath.

 

“Are you going to take me, or play with me?” He growled at the pandaren.

 

“Both. I am the Lord of Shado-Pan. I can do as I wish.” He ran his hand through the prisoner's thin loincloth, feeling his length harden beneath his grip. He grunted s the prisoner leaned into Zhu's grip. “So hard. So strong. So unlike you now. You're nothing now. A lost, confused man. Confused and imprisoned, and mine.”

 

Zhu's nails dug furrows into his prisoner's length. He felt the dark blood flowing over his hand, staining his fur blacker. The blood soaked the thin loincloth. Zhu smiled. “Do you want me? Do you want to take me? Or shall I take you?”

 

Zhu slid off the thin loincloth, revealing the creature he so lusted for in all his naked glory. Not so glorious anymore. Not so strong. Not so powerful anymore. Once, he could have snapped those flimsy cuffs with a twist of his wrist. Now, it was nothing. He was dejected, all the fight gone. Zhu shoved him against the dirty wall of the dungeon. He didn't fight, nor cry out.

 

Zhu dipped his head toward the strong, virile length that still throbbed and ached for someone's touch even after all these years in a cold, dirty dungeon with no one but Shado-Pan for company. Zhu bit down. The creature moaned, growled, scrabbled with his cuffed hands at Zhu's back, drew blood. Zhu reveled in the pain of his own blood flowing down his no-longer cloaked back.

 

“Finish me, fool. No...more...torture!” Chained feet knocked Zhu to his knees before his prisoner. The soft ground and the foul smell leaking into his clean clothing.

 

Zhu licked and bit the throbbing member. Tickled the tip, ran his claws down his prisoner's back. So much pain this monster had caused. Why then, did Zhu seek to give him at least a little release? No, he deserved none. Zhu pulled back, leaving the monster throbbing and panting, sobbing.

 

“Don't...you dare! Don't! I can't finish...the cuffs....you bastard, Taran Zhu! I will strangle you with my bare hands one of these days! I promise you that!” Zhu stood.

 

His clothing was filthy. What would the guards think? Well, what did they ALWAYS think? Yes, he had been punishing his enemy, as always. Just because it was turning into true lust didn't mean it wasn't punishment, did it?

 

He exited the cell, leaving the monster screaming epithets and howling for release. Snow Shard approached him, a wide-eyed look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but the Lord of the Shado-Pan held up a hand, silencing her. She nodded and went back to guarding the cell.

 

Taran Zhu had his own forms of punishment. Ones that would make anyone wish for death. Death was preferable to being in the hands of the Shado-Pan.


End file.
